


How My Heart Breaks

by MONANIK



Series: Multiship Short Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Kidge - Freeform, Older Keith, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Unrequited Love, virgin pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK
Summary: AS though time itself ceased to exist, the second he walked back into her life her world collapsed right before her eyes, and all she could do was watch as grains and dust slipped through her fingers mercilessly.





	How My Heart Breaks

Anything imaginable, Pidge could beat— she was sure of it at this point. After years of fighting alien beasts, rift monsters and a corrupt civilization from another reality— she’d managed to stay afloat, keep her head straight. Hell, if you’d ask her, she was kind of the backbone of the team. Maybe she didn’t have the size or strength necessary for combat, for fighting a war, but she had her brain, and for as long as she could remember it had been all she’s ever needed.

Except it diligently turned against her, pushed her world off its axis when she needed stability the most.

 

She hadn’t meant for it to happen so suddenly, bluntly— but it did. One day she was perfectly fine (as fine as she could be), and the next a certain someone strode back into her life and swiped her off her feet.

Pidge wasn’t a romantic person and never thought of herself as anything even remotely similar to it. Her friends she thought silly for falling head over heels for almost-strangers, and yet nothing could have prepared her for _that._

For _Keith._

Keith after two whole years, apparently, on a strange creature where he coincidentally not only built a bond with his newly found mother, but managed to adopt a space-puppy, too.

And now, here he was, with all of them once more: Taller, broader, matured, _hotter_.

Maybe it was her sleep-deprived mind speaking, but she could have sworn the blade suit had shrunk on her teammate. It left very little to the imagination, and that alone drove her to do things she never thought she would.

Things she never found the need or desire for. Things she would rather die than to show anyone. Things that are better left muffled between sheets and a mattress.

 

As the days went on, and as Keith once again became a constant in their group, her fingers traced undiscovered territories on her skin. They trailed the gentle folds between her legs, the nubs on her chest, the dips in her hips. Hands roamed her thighs as her brain once again deceived her, showed her a different perspective— a tempting alternative. Her soft, petite hands morphed into firm fingers and calloused fists. A new scar traveled the length of his thumb, that much she had noticed, and her brain never skipped the detail.

She’d started noticing other things, too. New things. The obvious and first one being the scar traveling up his left cheek, the less obvious being all the in-betweens. Like the curve of his spine which guided her eyes along the firm lines of his back and up to his neck where his black locks fell past broad shoulders. Or the defined chest, firm and warm to rest against or drag her nails over.

Or maybe the way he smiled so much wider, and how sometimes, just sometimes, it hinted two sharp fangs. Perfect for puncturing through flesh. Like the confidence in his stride, or the strength in his arms as he held her close— protected her against all odds.

If one wish could be fulfilled, it would be for his eyes to see _her_. For his lips to kiss _hers_. For his heart to hold _her_.

 

Her traitorous mind never stopped. She’d always been a brilliant kid, and normally that was a good thing, but now— with _him_ there, looking like _that,_ being like that, _loving like_ _that_ — her excellent memory was nothing but agony.

Now her thoughts roamed forbidden lands of a raspy voice, low in her ear, and firm hands holding her tight. Of sharp teeth grazing her skin, leaving lasting marks along their way.

Every single piece of new information imprinted itself into her head and left stars clouding her vision in their wake. She was not used to this type of pleasure, not sure of what her body wanted from her.

 

Was she in need of something more than friendship? Something she could hold close, something warm and real and for once not mechanical? Something she’s desired for so long, never having had the courage— the confidence— to act upon?

Maybe one day she could have dared to act on these feelings, maybe one day her fantasies could have been fulfilled, but as her eyes gazed upon the lines of his face, the fire in his eyes— she realized it was about so much more than warmth. It was about trust, comfort, attraction on a level she never understood.

Never until now.                     

 

Now that his hands grazed the hips of another.

 


End file.
